Life Support
by TheEccentricHummingBird
Summary: After new five-0 detective Danny Williams accidentally wounds a needed asset he goes undercover in a drug smuggling operation as the wounded asset. But in a turn of events he's discovered and now it's up to Steve to finish the complicated job.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Thank you adr13 for all the corrections)

The heat of the moment, what does that even mean?

Danny Williams could only sum it up in one word: mistake.

He wasn't even sure how his gun went off in the first place. It all happened so fast. He would have smirked at the cliché, but it wasn't funny.

McGarrett was angry, smoke rose from his shoulders "How'd happen Williams?"

Williams raked his hands threw his hair, rubbing his wrist slightly. "I was walking around the back of the bar when I heard someone screaming. So I went toward the sound." He looked up from his feet, finally meeting his eyes. "Honestly Mr. McGarrett, I don't really know how it happened. I didn't even know that it was Jerry Charter."

Steve squinted "What where you doing anyway?"

Danny looked back down. "Today was rough so I thought I'd have a beer or two." He looked up his blue eyes piecing. "Honest - I didn't drink anything before I saw him!"

"Steve!" Chin Ho Kelly shouted.

Steve gave Williams a slight glare before going over to Chin Ho.

Danny felt shaky and frightened. He'd never actually shot someone before. A gurney passed by him and he saw the limp body of JC. Jerry Charter. He really needed a cigarette. He fumbled one with unsteady fingers and lit the cigarette.

He took in a deep breath and savored its calming effect that it had on him since he was sixteen when his parents started arguing.

He sat down on a bench against a building, watching Steve talk to Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. The trio glanced back at him, causing him to blush and look away.

"How ya doing bruddah?" A new voice asked.

"I think he's going to kick me out." Williams admitted to his friend, Lewis Morgan.

"You're young and new- it's a mistake. It isn't even your fault! How where you supposed to know that was Jerry Charter?"

He shrugged and sucked on his cigarette.

"I thought your girlfriend didn't want you to smoke?"

"She doesn't. But Amy isn't a cop; she's not seeing all of this." Danny puffed, waving his hand towards the departing ambulance.

"Well, better put it away. McGarrett is coming and he hates smoking." Lew patted his back before getting up.

"The bartender backs up your story." Steve said.

Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"But you're still not off the hook. Our asset is lying in a hospital bed and now we can be sure he will not corporate."

Danny stood. "I really am sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well maybe you need to learn - maybe you aren't ready for this job."

"But I am!" Danny said, sounding a little more childlike than he liked.

"I'm waiting for you to show it Williams." McGarrett said.

Danny was waiting for him to prove it also.

"He hasn't called Moe. What if he doesn't want business?" Damaris Gully asked.

Moe Heartto rubbed his tired eyes. "He will baby - Our offer was too high for him to reject!"

Damaris sighed "Yeah well, JC's known to turn down big offers."

"He's also known to be late. Just wait okay?" Heartto said. "He won't refuse this offer, I promise you."

"Yeah but Moe Heartto, you're a joke. I know you're not, but how will he know that you're not bluffing? You usually offer big money, Keep their money, and make off with all the drugs. The least you can do is call JC first and let him know you're not bluffing before he comes all the way here from Australia!"

Moe was getting frustrated, Damaris could be very annoying at times, and every time they'd get a delivery she bothers him about every single detail. "Look, in this business you don't care where the other person came from or where there going, all that matters is money. Not you and not I, but the bread is all that matters here Demi."

Damaris gulped. She just hopes they'd get that shipment soon, or they'd have a bunch of withdrawing customers on their hands.

"I think he's too young, Governor, and I think you made a big mistake putting him on my team. Arnold Watson was fine!" McGarrett shouted.

"Keep your voice down Steve. I understand that you really want to nail Moe Heartto the drug thief, but if anything you need Williams." Paul Jameson said.

Steve made a fist. "He's a rookie! Your hired him right out of college and put him in training – that's too young!"

"So teach him!" Jameson said. "Look Steve, I've known Danny for a while and I know what he's capable of. So please try giving him a chance."

The governor continued. "Remember when you were in the navy? And you almost killed yourself and several other people NOT following orders?"

Steve thought about his early days in the navy- young and stupid- thinking he knew all, the incident was almost way too painful to recall.

"Alright." Steve said in a calmer tone. "But if he messes up again-"

"I'll personally take him out of Hawaii Five-0." He said.

Steve calmed down- somewhat, though he was still a little tense. Now he has to play father to a rookie cop who appears to have no idea what he's doing.

"The next thing I know- Laura is running down the hall with my science book and I realized that I left it in the lab with my purse!" Amy Simons laughed as she sipped on her ice tea. All Danny did was nod.

Amy stopped laughing and looked at Danny. She could tell he was upset, before coming in, he had smoke three cigarettes and now he was working on his fourth.

"No smoking in the dorms! My roommate will kill me if she smells that!" Amy said with a light slap on the arms. Without a word Danny put it out into an ash tray and ran his hand over his face.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just work." He muttered.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She asked playing with his earlobe. She leaned close to his ear, whispering. "Or are you just gonna keep it to yourself?"

He shrugged at first. Then seeing the worried look on her face, whispered. "It's hard to explain."

"Then don't try. Let's forget." She whispered as she turned his head toward her and kissed him. The taste of Tabaco wasn't her favorite, but she just wanted to kiss him. She pulled away slowly. "The taste of beer and Tabaco is a little quirky, but I don't know about you but I feel better."

Danny smiled "Me too." He took a few minutes to take in the look of her mocha skin as the moonlight bounced off her shiny Rapunzel like red locks, her big amethyst eyes making him almost off balance even thou he was sitting on her green sofa. Her exotic appearance drew him to her in the beginning.

Amy was taking him in also, his blue eyes were like too separate oceans begging her to dive in, she wanted to swim in the oceans he calls eyes.

Oh how she wanted to marry him, so they could have children together and grow old together.

"I love you." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to marry me?" She asked.

Danny pulled out of the hug, he had thought about proposing but wasn't sure how to do it, or if his parents or her parents would approve. "I don't know."

Amy played with a button on his shirt. "I was thinking- we could elope."

Danny was boggled. "You're kidding!"

Amy shook her head. "Your parents don't want us together because of my ethnicity, but I want us. I'm eighteen and you're twenty-two; we can get married without their permission."

Danny thought about it, for a second. Amy was very impulsive and did things when she pleased. He opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off by the phone ringing. Amy sighed and picked up the loud buzzing phone.

"Hello? ….. It's for you." She handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

_"Danny – McGarrett. I want you to come in early tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you." Steve said._

Danny gulped down a hard swallow, he thought about other jobs he could possibly get. "Ok. Mr. McGarrett… bye."

"What?" Amy asked as he handed the phone back to her.

"I think that I'm about to lose my job."

Amy's heart went out to her love. This was the one thing he really wanted to do above everything else. "Maybe HPD will take you in. You're an excellent policeman."

He shook his head. "How am I supposed to support you if we were to elope? If I don't have a job – maybe we should wait."

Amy removed her arms from around his neck. "You don't want to marry me- do you?"

"NO! I mean yes! But- I do want to marry you Amy, just properly. Not just you and I, a proper wedding. You deserve that."

She glared at him. "Isn't that all that matters? That you and I show up? We don't need an audience to confirm our marriage, Mr. Williams. With this attitude you may only ever be Mr. Williams without a Mrs." Amy hissed.

"Amy-"

"I just wanna be alone for a bit." Amy whispered angrily.

Danny was left speechless. He wasn't sure what to say, or if he could make it better. He tried to kiss her but she turned away.

He really messed up this time, he loved Amy he just isn't sure if he'd be a good husband or future father. Not with his future in the balance.

With a final glance he walked out of the door, wearily heading home to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry I've been MIA ((School re-started (((if that wasn't already obvious))) .)) Although I cannot (will not actually) say I will be posting often it will be ( maybe) more often than I have been lately. So I hope you enjoy!

(Ps. I forgot to mention ((in chapter 1)) try to see if you can spot any clues connecting to LJ (( Late June)) P1 and ((The little bit I did post)) P2 so sorry for the interruption (( and parenthetical overkill))

"How is he doc?" Steve asked.

Doctor Bergman showed him an x-ray of JC's chest. "The bullet broke two ribs on his left side. He's awake and out of the woods but in a lot of pain. I don't think he'll corporate." Bergman said.

"Will see about that." Steve said. He entered the hospital room and saw the young man slumped up against the bed frame of the hospital bed. "Hello JC." Steve Said.

JC glared at him. "What do you want McGarret?" He hissed. "Your little piglet to take a shot at me again?"

Steve shook his head. "I want your corporation." Steve said.

JC howled loudly baring his teeth. "A pig begging to be bacon- don't you know I'd fry you? That's how I like my bacon." JC said with a grin.

"I'm not asking JC." Steve warned.

JC lifted himself off of his pillows and leaned forward. "What ya goanna do McGarrett? I have people on my end who will say they saw otherwise- we'd burry your piglet! See McGarrett this is why I'm feared more than you."

Steve seemed to stalk around his bedside. "You know you're working with Moe Jason Heartto right?"

JC sarcastically laughed. "Know I hadn't the faintest idea."

Steve squinted his eyes. "I'm not playing games JC. Moe Heartto is who were after."

"Sure." JC said. He sat up and gulped down the apple juice he had on his tray. "Moe Heartto wouldn't have gotten away with anything."

"Sure." McGarret mocked him.

JC laughed at his mocking. As he laughed he gulped down the last swill of his juice but shortly after he began coughing spewing juice everywhere. He recovered from his coughing spasm with a grin. "Your funny McGarrett. But see what happens when you crack a joke while I'm eating? I get juice all over my snow white sheets (he put his hand on the sheets, smoothing them from side to side) and all over my nice white gown. (He put his hand to his chest) So I'm goanna have to ask you to leave. I don't know if I could last eating a sandwich with you talking the nonsense!" JC chortled.

Steve gave him a sly smile. "Alright JC. OK. But I think you may wanna hear the punch line of that 'joke' is you in a small cell for many years."

JC ignored him as he picked threw his tray. He settled on a cheese sandwich as he did so he looked up from his tray and at McGarrett. He smiled dimly. "Oh- Your still here?" He said. "That's a pity. I was looking so forward to eating this devilish sandwich."

Steve nodded. "I'm going JC." He said as he headed to the door. Before opening the door he looked back and said. "I hope you say a good prayer before you eat."

JC's smile disappeared and Steve's appeared widely as he exited the hospital room.

The next morning when Danny woke up his head was pounding with hang-over and his face covered in night sweat.

His vision was nothing but a bright-haze-blur of sunlight. He groaned as he rubbed his temples and wondered what had gone on.

Danny looked to the left side of the bed - Amy wasn't there that's a good sign. Or was it bad? His mind was like a balloon a float needing to be pop - before it painfully exploded.

He grunted as he forced himself to sit up under his cream color sheets.

His senses began to wake up as he smelt an offal combination of whiskey, tobacco and vomit.

"Oh boy..." He whispered.

" 'Oh boy' is right. McGarrett will kill you if you don't hurry." A female voice said.

He turned to his right as his vision cleared and he saw Amy standing in front of him in a yellow loose blouse and bell bottom jeans.

"Amy? What.. when?"

Amy sat on the bed. "I felt bad about last night. I overreacted." She ran a hand threw his hair. "When I came over to apologize - you were drunk."

Danny tried recycling his memories. "And half naked but let's not get into that okay?" Amy added with a mischievous grin.

Danny wasn't sure what half - naked meant or 'where it went' him being drunk and all.

"Nothing happened if you're worried about that." Amy said with a little more empathy.

Danny felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"Okay - no more details." He begged. He glanced over at the clock and sighed.

"I have your suite and coffee ready. And the motivational speech to follow." Amy said with a giggle as she stood like an army general and softly said. "Now hurry up!"

Damaris lifted her head from her head rest. She saw daylight - for a second time without having completed the deal with JC. She took in a, deep breath of air and glanced over at Moe who wasn't there.

She sat up and looked around trying to see if she could spot him. "Heartto! HEARTTO!" She shouted. "Shut up!" An angry voice called back. Damaris looked to where the voice came from. There was a docked blue and white ship that Moe was hiding himself behind as he 'relieved himself'.

Damaris felt silly having overreacted as she did.

Moe Heartto sip up his fly and headed to the tan colored van. As he sat down he glared at Damaris. "What in the heck did you do that for?" He asked.

"I didn't know what happened Moe. I woke up and you weren't there!" Damaris explained.

"So you admit you care for me?" He said. He lightly touched her chin. "Aww that's nice."

Damaris slapped his hand away. "In your dreams Heartto." She said. "I'm still a married woman you know. And I don't plan on having an affair." She said.

Moe nodded. "Sure." He said. He smiled and looked in the review mirror. "Aww crap!" He said as he sat up. Damaris looked at him with concern. "What?" She asked.

Moe took out his 38. And cocked it, he looked at Damaris. "Raw bacon." He said. Damaris looked in the mirror and back at Moe. "You can't shoot a police officer Moe! I have a baby at home- I can't go to prison!"

"Shh…" Moe said as the officer approached the mirror.

Moe pulled it down slowly, readying his gun.

"Hello officer-" he glanced at the badge. "Officer Kokua." Moe said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Danny chugged his coffee and devoured the eggs and bacon Amy had made for him.

He had to admit, he kinda enjoyed having a woman in the house, making him breakfast, cleaning up – existing. Maybe he would elope with her – someday. But today is not that day.

Danny tried putting on his tie which was a harder task than he anticipated. Amy chuckled as she watched him struggle; he cursed under his breath as he undid it and tried again.

"Oh honey, you're doing this all wrong!" Amy said as she stepped in front of the dresser blocking his view of the mirror, filling his sight with her eyes. He stared at her as she tied his tie.

"You know, you need a woman around here to make things right." She whispered.

"Maybe." He replied.

Amy tightened his tie and closed up to his face. "Any idea's on whom?" She asked. Danny pretended to think. "I don't know…" He said. Losing his balance, Amy brought her lips closer to his and said "Maybe you should learn to be more observant." She closed the space in-between their lips and kissed him sweetly.

Danny ached when she pulled away. She smiled as she saw his face- he wasn't ready for an ending. "What do you think?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I can get use to this." He said. Amy was playing her cards right for a woman itching to get married.

"Good to know. Now get to work!" She said. Danny sighed as he glanced at the clock, who knew time could end a perfect moment?

He gave her another quick hug and grabbed his jacket. "Dinner?" He asked as he headed toward the door. "I'll make it!" Amy replied.

Danny gave her a dazzling smile before slamming the door in a rush.

Amy smiled, tilted her head and twisted on her feet. She looked down at her ring finger the ring on her finger engraved with 'True love waits' She tickled it giggling, she knows who she loves and who will slid a certain ring on – it won't be long now.

"So what are you folks doing here?" Officer Ben Kokua.

Moe smiled as he attempted to raise the gun, Damaris grabbed his free hand squeezing it tightly. "We're watching the boats. I just love boats. Don't you darling?" She asked Moe. Moe smirked.

"I adore them." He said.

The officer nodded in agreement. "The sure are neat. " He said. Looking at the boats, as boats went by, Moe and Damaris looked toward the passing boats which gave Kokua an opportunity to look in to the car. He caught sight of something shiny when he walked up and as he investigated closely he found his suspicions where confirmed.

He began to slowly reach for his gun as he did so Moe's eyes drifted from the boat to the officer's hand. Kokua grabbed his gun.

Moe did the same.

Before he could even cock his gun, he was on the ground. The car above him sped away quickly, he tried turning on his side to shoot after them but his vision was too blurry.

As Danny entered the office he felt like a child, about to receive a hard blow from his father.

He cringed at the memory, but continued to walk toward his cubical. "Good morning Jenny."

Jenny looked up from the mail she was sorting on her desk. "Don't you mean after noon?" She asked. Danny looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess so. Is Mr. McGarret in?" He asked like a child. Jenny giggled at the adorable tone of the young blue- eyed- detective. "Not yet sweetie. He did say he'd be late but I know as soon as he gets here he wants you to be in his office."

Danny almost shivered at the thought of an angry (er) McGarrett, yelling at him loud enough to burst his ear drums. He sat down at his desk and ran his hand threw his hair.

He heard the door open and nearly jumped. He peaked around the corner to see it was Kono walking in beaming carrying Chinese take out. Kono caught sight of Danny and Danny quickly ducked his head back into his cubical.

Kono put the food bags on his desk and went to check on Danny. "What's wrong?" Kono asked. Danny's cheeks where a rosy hue, he felt like he was on the spot. "Nothing." He replied quickly and shortly being sure he made no eye contact.

"Hey if you' worried about McGarrett then don't be." Kono said. Danny allowed his eyes to meet his. 'News sure does travel fast around here' Danny thought he wasn't sure if he believe Kono or not.

"Sure." Danny whispered. Right then the door swung open and this time it was McGarrett- he didn't look as peeved off as Danny thought. He glanced over at Danny and Danny knew to follow him into his office. He sighed as he braced himself for the storm. Kono watched as an uneasy Williams got up from his desk and entered their boss's office.

Inside, Daniel closed the door behind himself. "Sit down Daniel." McGarret said as he took his own seat behind his desk. Danny did as he was told. He slightly played with his fingers as thoughts went through his mind. "Danny can I ask you a question?" McGarrett asked.

Danny gulped. "Yes sir." He said like a scared child.

"Do you smoke often?"

Danny was caught off guard. Was this really just about his smoking problem? "Yes sir." He muttered. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have before I came in." Danny apologized quickly, he knew it was dumb. It's just every time he's nervous he needs at least three or four- maybe the whole pack. Depending on how nervous he was.

"Do you drink?" He asked. Danny was confused on why he was being asked all these questions. "Yes." Danny said shyly. He didn't understand what any of this had to do with being fired. "May I ask- why all the questions." Danny asked more straight forward than he anticipated.

Steve finally looked up from his desk. "I have an assignment for you- if you can handle it."

Danny was surprised, scared and thrilled all at the same time. He wasn't losing his job after all - but what was he gaining? "How are you at acting?" McGarrett asked. Danny straightened himself up from the previous slouch he was in.

"I acted in high-school." He said eagerly. 'Does it matter if you haven't acted in five years?' He thought. "Are you asking me to go undercover?" Danny asked- once more- being more straight forward then he would have liked. "Yes." McGarrett said.

'Wow' Danny thought. 'He actually asked _me_ for something once.'

"What am I doing?" He asked. McGarrett stood and slid a folder over to Williams. "J.C or Jerry Charter, Age 23, Caucasian. Light brown curly hair, blue eyes." Steve read over the file out loud to the young detective.

Whatever it was he was meant to do Danny still wasn't getting it. "I don't get it Mr. McGarrett. How do we do it?" Danny asked. "The guys obviously not sensible- you think he'll cooperate with the police?"

Steve looked toward the sun. "No, but Moe Heartto hasn't seen JC's face."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as his heart skipped a beat.

Steve looked at him with a smile (for the first time) "How do you like boats?" Before Danny could answer there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Steve said.

Kono swung the door open and said breathlessly "Boss we got a shooting- a police officer."


End file.
